User blog:SoHalKon/Trundle lore. A suggestion and much complain
As the Trundle new lore just was plainly bad for me. As to say it does not give the feel of a champion of the league of legends. In the recent days I done a suggestion lore. I admit the old lore would need a rework. But no one like this. Witch is just a liar with luck. Minutes before doing this blogpost I found that other lores are reworked and most for REAL worse. I well aware is too long to fit the current lore page but is better to extend it and give the clearer idea tough. I also added the indented paragraphs (is a blockquote but has no frame idk why) are a narration that is more a "how it happened in my head" I tough it would add more to the lore (a la judgment style). So you can just jump the boxes and read the "suggested" lore page. Have in consideration that is a WIP. I'm open to suggestions constructive criticism and not to trolling. The troll tribe used to be a warband of indomitable raiders, stealing and destroying was their way to ensure the supplies for survival. As they posed a significant problem the humans found a way to deal with them. They had a sorcerer to curse them with a leprosy and debilitating disease. It was strong enough to defeat them in battle but not to destroy them completely, as a result they where pushed to the north. After years of misery, appeared a solution. The shamans addressed that the curse can be binded to a single troll whilst healing the others that one will be hopelessly damned for the rest of his existence. The Chieftain have to decide who, and the victim was Trundle. For a race that praised the strength trundle was the fail, he born weak and deformed so he was the disposable weaker link in the chain. The chieftain called Trundle to a place aside form the village. When trundle asked what was the purpose he just started to brutally beat him. Trundle kept asking why and in the end when the chieftain got tired of it he just told him. -I will make you useful for the fist time in your puny life. The leader tied the poor troll an took him th the temple. They put him in an altar with Ruhgosk writings and then begun to make chants and a ritual dance. They gotten ready a bask with the blood of every cursed troll in the village. And they poured on him on a stab they made on his chest. Trundle felt a searing agony while transforming in a deformed unrecognizable monster. As his flesh started to rot faster and the other trolls where relived form their curse and he felt the doom of all the tribe. The chieftain was pleased he would take the praise for the victory over the disease. The foul troll feeling the results laughed maniacally. -Now is better i feel my strength slowly returning to me. The shamans asked: - What we do with him? - We don't need him but I don't want anyone around to see his corpse. It's gross and will uncover the lie. Take him to the far north where no one goes and leave him there. No one will find him in years. - Why me?- Questioned Trundle with the last of his breath - I already told you... Is because you are weak and disposable. Your condescending jokes will not take you out of this one. Now get away from my sight After beating him and secretly forcing him to the ritual they traveled far to the north and leaved Trundle to be frozen by the cold dark ice that grows there. Believing him dead they just threw him and hoped no one would find him. Trundle agonized for days but didn't died. Something was giving him strength to survive even without food. One day there was a voice he can barely hear. It was a witch that upon inspection learned his condition and offered her help in exchange for his help. A tall dark figure busted the thin ice covering the face of the troll. It seems to repeat the same sentences until Trundle could understand it. after some tries his ears cleared... - What are you doing here? - They dropped me here and left me to die. - "They"? Humans? - No... :cough: the troll shamans Lissandra paused someone messed in her domains without her noticing it completely. - So your kin exiled you. - No they damned me they performed a ritual on me and my flesh is just rotting away faster. - I see so they passed the all the curse to a single being. - You know about the curse? - Indeed and I know about their mysterious healing also and now i have the explanation for that. - H-How long I have ... been here? - Months at least my guard told me about passing trolls in mid summer but i didn't thought that is was to dispose of you. We are now at the start of the winter. - Damn... The witch took the troll to a cave to inspect further the curse -The absorption has not ended is like an unfinished ritual. As could be expected form your kin is a basic magic but seems your body is accustomed to it. -H - How? -Your will to live was strong and you body obeyed finding the way to survive,,, This is very interesting in it's own way... even more if I can use it. -W - What? Lissandra took her time to plan her strategy. - Do you want... revenge? - Yes :cough: - I will help you live and have it. But you have to help me with my goals too. - Goals? - Yes but now recover your strength you will need it later. Time later Lissandra returned with some critters tied with ice. She then proceeded to just kill them in front of him. Trundle annoyed questioned: - Are you laughing at me? You bring food just to show me how you waste it on my face? - Seems you have some energy for be starving... Trundle didn't noted it but he felt healed by just seeing the death of the critter. Lissandra explained - You can steal the lifeforce that escapes in the moment of death and there could more than it - How? - The ritual was badly performed and is not an advanced magic. Is ironic that what they used to kill you ultimately kept you alive. - Heh ... heh - I will bring some more poros for you to eat now concentrate in regain your strength. You have much to do now. The witch told him that the the ritual to absorb the curse where a raw inferior magic that merged into something new something that he can use. The ability to steal the strength for others. And that was what kept him alive in the magical imbued dark ice. But that ability was not enough to fend off the curse. Then the witch Told him about something that can keep alive and withstand the curse. A shard from the northernmost glacier tall as a mountain so hard to reach that no living thing has seen it before.. Made from an magical ice said to be the nest where a mythical cryophoenix born and that has an undying magic of life inside. Days after, Lissandra approached Trundle again to find him hunting by himself. She inspected him again and noted that he got new wounds in different places. The old ones healed. - As I thought. I'm afraid the curse in not over. - No? why I don't feel it Lissandra Pinched him and effortlessly took some flesh form his arm. - You acquired balance between the curse and the absorption but the body is still weak. Not in fit to battle. - Dang; what I can do? - You can survive thanks to me and the death of the critters giving you strength but you are consuming too much in your current state. You need a better source than this. One good enough to keep the curse at bay. - There is one? - Yes there is... the nest of the cryophoenix. - I don't got that tale. - Of course not, the phoenix watches over Freljord and you are invaders to it. But it has a nest where it has born in the beginning of the days. This nest is mystically attuned to her interminable lifeforce and also her icebending. - Why don't you go for it - Because is the peak of the tallest mountain that also happens to be northernmost and coldest place in the whole valoran. No living thing besides the phoenix has set foot on it. - This sound impossible how can I make it? - I don't know, it's your quest not mine. Trundle was surprised for the response but thought on his own that he could not stop there. - At least tell me how many time will take me to get there - Well a week from here if you decide to directly cross the blizzards it will take you months if you try to go round them. - Don't tell me no critter will survive the blizzard... - Indeed.. - What about your dark ice you told me I could absorb it - I don't know if it will be enough to feed you for the travel. - Serve your coldest one I will find out... Trundle gone on that quest with full resolution on it. The trip almost killed him but wasn't in vain; after days he found a place so cold that even the wind does not run and the sun shines dim. Is just a pure frosting silence and calmness where over an iceberg of clean white tall as nothing else shines, the nest . When trundle touched it felt the mythical magic flowing to him and healing his wound even faster then they grow. The ice was almost unbreakable in the core where the magic was stronger but using some weaker ice form he borders he managed to take a chunk big enough to be crafted in a club to keep with him even in battle the Boneshiver. As Lissandra told him the dark ice was not a reliable source but Trundle made it enough to gasp the mountain with it. He barely got enough to climb it but resolve itself make it to the peak he didn't even imagined the looks of that place It is an immense plateau that cannot be seen from the lower lands. Shining in a strong light the mystical power of the nest could felt even by the most sturdy being as well the ultimate cold in the world would have killed it in the act. When trundle touched the core the magic flowed to him regenerating everything instantly. He then knew that f not where for his absorption he would have died but now this magick allowed to handle the incredible cold. In the reflection on the ice he saw his face. His old face the one that he was accustomed to see ad forgot that he got. The face of the healthy ill mannered troll that made jokes all around. -It must be this one I'm sure of it. But I can't break it and is impossible to carry... Trundle hesitated for a while but the recovering his will. -No it cannot end like this I have to find a way... Trundle starts analyzing the core trying to find a way trying anything -Seems that where it does not glow bright is weaker to be taken but still hard enough. Can I use that to make something out of the harder one? Firstly Trundle used one as a lever to take a big chunk and then other smaller to sculpt a club. He decided that it would be an easy to craft weapon and big enough to hold all the magic power he needs from it. Once he finished he looked at the club realizing his triumph over an impossible quest. A quest the no one of kin would think he could make, he knew they would have mocked him and laughed saying that he will just die. But he didn't he transcended the limits he gone beyond the expectations. For the first time ins life he overcomed everything and got a victory HIS VICTORY. He raised the club in a majestic roar and the pure power resonated with him overflowing with vitality and cold that reach his marrow. He looked the club again shining bright and just said. -Boneshiver This impossible peak was climbed by a cursed half dead troll and descended by a warrior. A warrior set out to make a legend. In the quest he absorbed so many magic from the shard that his skin color turned from the grayish trollskin to an unnatural ice blue. His regeneration was enough to make him look always unscratched. The witch trained him to wield the absorption magic and the power form the club. - Most impressive you not only made it back alive but you look bigger and full of power - You where right this ice is the real thing look.. With a single swing a Trundle smashed a pillar of dark ice then he hit it with his hand destroying it even more. - Even my flesh is stronger. I left the club of weakling to join the club of warriors HAH!. - Outstanding indeed, now go get some proper food the voyage should have been tiring. I'll train you in the ways of magic later. - Magic? I will learn pretty shiny tricks Lissandra paused for an instant - Seems that your sense of humor also got empowered...Your true power resides now in the combination of magic and physical strength. And you have to master it to succeed. - That sound great. Okay I'll go hunt I'm dying in hunger and they are dying for my hunger HAH! - Nice disposition.- Lissandra got a sarcastic tone that trundle does not bothered to see. She then approached the smashed dark ice pillar and noted the state it was left by the true ice. - I have to take this in consideration Then she turned to see Trundle leaving. And a grin appeared in her face -And also... that... She noted that the club was corrupted by the dark ice in the area of impact tough it was fading now Lissandra knew it was meaning something. Something she could use In the next days Trundle learned the ways of basic magic. Enough to drive his talents and the club. He managed to basically command the ice enough to make it grow where he commands and to empower him trough the cold. Also his absorption improved to the point that he could absorb more strength from anything to the point of killing it. Then she convinced Trundle that he has enough power to take over the tribe. They will keep their alliance as a secret and then would rule over Freljord when once they have won the war on the league. Until then they should appear as a enemies so no one can suspect form them but when the times comes toghether they would chrush the opposition and take over Freljord. Motivated the troll agreed and returned to his warband just to find a bland leader letting his people starve in the winter, afraid to return and claim their old territory cause the possibility to find another sorcerer that would curse them again. Ignoring the usual old mockery and scorn he gone directly to the chieftain and challenged him for his title. In the battle Trundle knew he couldn't cope with the immense might of his enemy without using his newfound powers to outmatch him and outsmart him all the tribe laughed at him but he replied: -So you will just back to your corner and keep afraid to magic? Now that we have been healed we have not the strength to regain what was ours? The chieftain baited for it and start to grow in anger Trundle seeing that his strategy was working added now looking to the crowd. -But noes our unquestionable hero that saved us form the disease can't do it because he is a coward and a liar. He used ME to hold YOUR curse and left me to die. Now it seems the error failed to die and what is more came to bit you back. The now filled with hate chieftain rushed tying to kill him in one hit. But Trundle anticipated creating a pillar of ice blocking the way. Buying time for his absorption magic to take enough from him he dodged some hits and then it started. A strange cold filled the arena and trundle bit him -See? told ya I would bite you back - Trundle laughed Then strange magic seemed to flow from the leader to trundle. The whole tribe felt a chill to see how the strength seemed to abandon the chieftain and empowered Trundle that now showed a terrifing bloodlust aura. Then he started attacking unnaturally his hits where imparting heavy damage. Once the hopeless leader fell on his knees Trundle look him to the eyes and said. -Show me your fear to magic is there in the head don't ya? Then Trundle laughing delivered a killer blow. All the tribe fell silent when he cracked the skull of the former chieftain. No one would have believed it if they weren't seeing with his own eyes but it happened. Trundle took over the leadership. The first order was to prepare the warband and train because they will go in a pillaging trip. In that moment a servant unsure of what to do implied that he cannot be the chieftain because he has not the blood of them. Trundle sized him by the throat and responded "If I cannot be the Chieftain then I'll Become the King" Trowing the hopeless victim through the window he turned to the remaining warband and asked "Problem?" No one answered... Everyone obeys the king ... ---o--- Now I want to explain what facts/tropes I considered and/or left out. Later I'll add the links to the trope pages. The items marked with "+" are added or keept the items with "-" are removed. Again all of this is just my consideration, a big IMO. old lore - Good trolls Rugosk Was hard to keep them and the new lore also have them removed. - Bonecrafter Another element hard to keep conversely there is a reference to some other character that serves the role - somehow willingfull hero A big change in the attitude of Trundle. In the old lore he served the village as a hero. At least initially. This was special to trundle itself but also was main part of the "concluded" lore + victimized bullied Vital element that happened to be more visible in the new lore but seems to slip in the old one. This defines trundle as it is I kept it and + curse Another vital if not defining element the aesthetics of the old trundle where based in this fact. As a reference I saw the way to keep it. Not as a hindrance to him but more as a challenge to surpass + left alone In the old lore this is the reason that ultimately led him to join the league now is the kickstarter of the events that led him to the league. + Saved the tribe from the curse This martydom fact also allowed to establish trundle character. Now used against his will it's what twist him to evilness. + Supernatural healing In some other form this fact related to his kit should stay - The healing is not attached/innate to trundle anymore This is what changes about it. As trundle does not seem decomposing he would seem as an undefeatable character. Makin the heal to the club makes him have a big weakness. new lore + Connected to Lissandra and Freljord Seemed like a requisite and worked on it he didn't born on Freljord now is attached to Freljord wonders but with Lissandra his relation is completelly different. + Evil Now really evil not just a half assed liar. + Weak chieftain defeated to be the king A struggle empowered in the suggested lore antagonizing the chieftain was a way to justify most of the lore. + Saved the tribe form hunger Stated in the new and is implied by the suggested left to connect with quinn's journal. +The club is special and he traveled for it Now very very special it was not just a thing he got his hands on lying. Server the sole purpose of the epicness a champion need to have. - Liar with luck The most downgrading element form the new lore is this and IMO has to be removed. He does not look like a warrior he got no struggle no fight no drama and reward. This makes his lore dull and void. + Why Trundle?!?!?! Just plainly Why Lissandra would give a unknown troll a ice club to empower him. Why not take the chieftain and give him the club in exchange of servitude, I mean the chieftain would be physically stronger and with a magic club would out match Trundle with the same club. This story make Trundle special or better say "a legend among the league" Added +Connected to his kit Both lores implied the kit but is so strange that i think it deserved a good explanation. +Fits in the logic This suggestion is aimed to give a logic to the facts to don't even ask much "why" +Established Anivia's new lore. A little help to the new lore of Anivia you can even imply that she senses Lissandra trough a dark ice fed trundle reaching her nest and that is intended. +Transition from the old trundle to the new one. I saw the opportunity to make the visual change in the game a fact in the lore. Is an added extra could be removed but gives a feel of evolution of Trundle. TLDR: Trundle new lore sucks must be changed. Category:Blog posts